Mr Brightside
by Indigno De Ser Humano
Summary: Hablar de las cosas que Haruka Nanase amaba era sencilllo pero había una en especial que el pelinegro mantenía en secreto. [Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka]
1. Mr Brightside

**Free! Iwatobi SC no me pertenece.**

 _"Gotta gotta be down because i want it all."_

 _-Mr Brightside, The Killers 2003._

 **"Mr Brightside."**

Poco a poco Nanase se había acostumbrado a la gran urbe nipona, el aire espeso atascado de clorofluorocarbonos, por que sí, había aprendido la definición de aquella extensa palabra y su significado de forma clara. Y, a pesar de saber que en Iwatobi no le esperaba ningún familiar esta vez el chico delfín había logrado escabullirse de las invitaciones de su amigo de dientes afilados y se había adelantado a Iwatobi una semana antes que los demás para disfrutar de su primer semana de vacaciones de verano.

Como se si se tratara de un can olisqueó el ambiente una vez que sus piernas bajaron del tren, el húmedo aroma salado recorría sus fosas, definitivamente estaba de vuelta. De manera casi imperceptible sonrió y tomó su maleta para dirigirse a la antigua casa de su abuela.

Sintió el móvil vibrar y lo sacó un segundo de su bolsillo, no era necesario leer el remitente para saber de quien se trataba,

"Haru, ¿Llegaste bien?"

"Si, voy a la casa, te escribo luego." Respondió tajante mientras guardaba el aparato de vuelta en sus skinny jeans.

Pero todo comportamiento sospechoso tiene una historia de fondo y aún más cuando se trataba de Haruka Nanase quien había salido despavorido en el primer tren de vuelta al rural Iwatobi en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no debería tacharse de mal amigo o traidor a la patria por separarse un poco, tan solo un poco de tan protector amigo, Makoto.

No se atrevía a decírselo.

¿Cómo podría decírselo? Era más fácil arrastrarlo a una proyección de una película gore terrorífica en medio de la noche a decirle "aquello". El pequeño atleta de hebras oscuras claramente ya no era un niño, pero hablar de las cosas que le ocasionaban un calorcito en su estómago seguía siendo un tanto incómodo, asumiendo que su amigo inmediatamente le atacaría con preguntas extrañas, sin embargo, debía hablar de "Eso" con alguien menos exagerado que el propio Tachibana y menos teatral que el rompecorazones Kisumi.

Los talentos de Nanase eran bien conocidos y aplaudidos por su entorno, sus habilidades iban desde lo culinario hasta lo deportivo haciendo una escala notable en las artes.

"A los veinte te conviertes en una persona normal" había escuchado decir de la boca de su abuela, ella raramente se equivocaba, sin embargo las medallas acumuladas en ese año decían claramente lo contrario, era más que obvio que el chiquillo de hebras oscuras difícilmente pasaría por alguien ordinario, no con tan reconocidas habilidades y tan bendecido físico, aquellos ojos azules eran difíciles de ignorar. Nanase no era una persona normal, pero sus dotes principales no era la comunicación abierta, ni gozaba de una pizca de coquetería, lo que acentuaba su incomodidad de manera exponencial ante aquel titán cuyos ojos evocaban el mar caribeño. Ciertamente, Haruka jamás había estado en el caribe ni reconocería abiertamente que gustaba de Yamazaki Sousuke.

TBC.


	2. And i've been doing just fine

Free! Iwatobi SC. No me pertenece.

 **"And i've been doing just fine."**

"Haruka está actuando raro Rin." Dijo Makoto frente a la cámara del móvil, su brazo sostenía el aparato dejando una distancia considerable para que la parte superior de su torso fuera apreciado por el tiburón.

"Raro ¿Cómo?" cuestionó el otro chico cruzando los brazos y arrugando la nariz de forma evidente, aquello no sonaba bien. La última vez que Nanase había actuado raro había significado poner en riesgo su futuro y talento. Algo, el gesto preocupado de Tachibana específicamente alertaba al de hebras color cereza, Makoto no se preocupaba a la ligera, bueno, tal vez si, podría ser un tanto exagerado cuando se trataba de temas referentes a Nanase, pero había "algo" que le decía que esta vez se trataba de un asunto serio.

"El otro día serví carne y la comió sin protestar" escupió Tachibana mientras dejaba el móvil en algún lugar de los cambiadores y se ponía su ropa casual. "Además, la última vez que vino a mi trabajo se contuvo las ganas de meterse a nadar." Añadió dándole más misterio a la situación. Rin se mordía los nudillos del índice con cierta impotencia.

"MI vuelo sale en una semana." Dijo suspirando Matsuoka echándose hacia atrás el cabello, descansaba los hombros en el respaldo de la silla y observaba con cierta intriga a Makoto, una ceja se arqueó cuando se colocó la playera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior. "No puedo hacer mucho hasta entonces, de igual forma hablaré con Sou para que pase a visitar a Haruka."

"Eso me dejaría más tranquilo Rin." Dijo transformando el rostro de madre preocupada por uno de alivio y confianza, para deleite del mayor de los Matsuoka los labios de Tachibana se extendieron en una cálida sonrisa. "Sousuke es bastante confiable Rin" agregó dando por cerrado el tema, al menos hasta que pudiera seguir a Haruka hasta Iwatobi nuevamente, sus horarios le impedían hacerlo esa semana al igual que Haru, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente Haru lo evitaba, era más que claro.

"La playera te queda bien" dijo Rin de manera casual, Makoto por inercia se observó el torso, '¿No estaba algo ajustada?' pensó con cierta vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, su mano perdió estabilidad por un momento y el celular por un momento se desprendió de sus manos.

"Gracias." Respondió nervioso mientras recuperaba el móvil y se colocaba la mochila en el hombro. Unos segundos de silencio se crearon entre ambos. "¿Estás comiendo bien Rin?"

"Estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte Makoto." Suspiró aprovechando la ligera distracción de Tachibana. "Tú…" gruñó molesto. "Me voy a dormir Makoto, es muy tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento desde temprano, hazte un favor y también vete a descansar, no te preocupes por Haru." Colgó la videollamada antes de que Makoto pudiera despedirse. *

El pulso acelerado de Matsuoka contrariaba a sus rostro de fastidio, si, era un fastidio fingido, uno culposo y evidente como su gusto por Tachibana.

TBC


	3. Naive Pt 1

Free! Iwatobi SC no me pertenece.

 **"Naive (Parte 1)"**

Echado en la tina, con la cabeza colgando de la orilla se encontraba Nanase Haruka su flequillo mojado se pegaba a su frente, el agua; que en un comienzo se encontraba caliente ahora se encontraba a temperatura ambiente, no era molesto después de todo a 38°C un poco de agua fresca se sentía bien, pero el agua y su efecto relajante pasaba a un segundo plano, la de por sí misteriosa mente de Nanase se llenaba de pequeños fragmentos de memorias, recuerdos del invierno previo para ser exactos, cerró los ojos regresando al momento donde creía, había comenzando todo _aquello_.

'¿En que momento se había vuelto Makoto tan cercano con Sousuke?' Pensaba mientras veía de reojo como Makoto le hablaba con familiaridad por teléfono, un tono suave y jovial, muy similar al que hablaba con él, si bien sus encuentros con Yamazaki habían pasado en un año de la incomodidad a cierta familiaridad, no podría decir que eran amigos, Sousuke era el mejor amigo de su amigo, eso lo hacía en mucho más que un conocido pero seguía sin ser su amigo, aquello tal vez era muy diferente con Makoto, quien se refería a él como 'Sou'. Aquello en cierta forma le sabía mal.

El departamento de Haruka era el mejor ubicado de todos y el más amplio también, por esa razón había sido elegido como el sitio donde todos juntos pasarían la noche de navidad o al menos eso le hizo saber Nagisa quien se había autoinvitado y planeado la fiesta de invierno en compañía de sus tan adorados senpais y amigos de Samezuka. Poco a poco llegaron, Rin desde luego que llegó con un par de días de antelación a invadir la privacidad de Nanase usando su as favorito bajo la manga ´Tiene medio año que nos nos vemos y debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido´ o algo así entendía Haruka, palabras más, palabras menos. Debía ser honesto, Rin era entrañable, a su manera pero lo era.

"Tsk, Sousuke se debió haber perdido" Dijo Rin con cierto enfado mientras trataba (sin éxito) de comunicarse con él. Marcó por enésima vez en la noche a su móvil sin éxito, exhaló y bufó con molestia, aquello era indicador de que un drama bueno se avecinaba si Yamazaki no aparecía en el departamento.

"Yo iré por él." dijo Haruka colocándose la bufanda para después bajar por las escaleras, alejándose de la zona de guerra que suponía tener a Makoto y Nagisa juntos en la cocina. Haruka recorrió el camino hacia la estación esperando tal vez encontrarse con aquel chico. No disponía de mucho tiempo, había dejado su creación más reciente de caballa en el horno y comer su pescado favorito sobrecocido no era opción en las vísperas navideñas, no le tomó más de diez minutos recorriendo los alrededores para escuchar el cotilleo de unas chicas, Sousuke era el centro de la atención, Nanase reviró los ojos, no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía.

"Yamazaki" dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del azabache quien miraba con duda los señalamientos, un brillo de agradecimiento y alivio apareció en su mirada al observar al más pequeño.

"Nanase" respondió al _saludo_ haciendo una leve reverencia. "¿Qué haces aquí? Está helado, podrías enfermarte." Dijo con sobriedad mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"Me dijo Rin que estabas perdido y no tomabas sus llamadas."

"Solo me distraje un momento comprando esto." Se excusó el de ojos aguamarina mientras le mostraba la caja de pastel.

"Vamos." Dijo Haruka Tomando la caja del pastel y comenzando a avanzar. El helado frío de invierno hacía aún más palpable el silencio entre ambos chicos.

"Es bueno que hayas venido." Dijo Haru al cabo de varios minutos, tratar con Yamazaki era complicado. "Rin estará feliz de verte".

"¿Tú no lo estás?" dijo Yamazaki mirándolo con cierto reproche. '¿Por qué Yamazaki diría algo así?' pensó por un breve instante Haruka, aquella efímera duda se fue por completo al ver el gesto burlón de Sousuke. Seguro estaba bromeando.

Encogió los hombros y retomó su camino en silencio guiándolo en silencio a su departamento.

"Adelante Yamazaki, en unos momentos serviré la cena"

"Me muero por probar tu comida" Dijo el más grande dándole una suave palmada a Haruka que dejó una estela tibia en sus hombros.

TBC


	4. Naive Pt 2

Free! Iwatobi SC no me pertenece.

 **NAIVE PT 2.**

Nanase no era el tipo de persona que le abría las puertas de su hogar a cualquier persona, pero los presentes no eran cualquier persona, por lo que en aquella noche de invierno la compañía de la pequeña multitud resultaba más que grata, sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo, el siempre atento a los detalles Haruka Nanase no podía pasar por alto aquella respuesta de Sousuke.

"¿Tu no lo estás?" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del delfín mientras servía la cena, la primera duda que atacaba al nadador estilo libre era ¿Por qué de todos los presentes debía ponerse feliz de ver a Yamazaki?, sin lugar a duda el verlo recuperado y de vuelta en la natación competitiva era algo que despertaba cierta satisfacción y orgullo en él, Sousuke era un rival formidable, una bestia en el agua, una persona que al igual que Rin tenia objetivos claros y una voluntad admirable, sí, eso debía ser, Haruka Nanase consideraba a Sousuke como una figura imponente y una persona capaz de despertar su vena competitiva y tras analizar aquello, se percató que estaba un poco alegre de ver a Yamazaki.

Tan solo un poco, no mucho.

Era más que su rival pero seguía sin ser su amigo.

Aquello le incomodaba pero no tanto como el tono caprichoso con el que Yamazaki había usado le dejaba cierto regusto amargo y algo culposo también, le sabia mal no haber respondido apropiadamente cuando Yamazaki lanzó tan volátil comentario al aire.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte" le hubiera gustado decir, aquello era una tortura, sobre todo al notar la familiaridad con la que era tratado por el resto, las interacciones de Yamazaki con los demás iban desde motes como "Sou chan" por parte de Nagisa hasta abrazos efusivos con Momotaro y Rin, era como si una membrana intangible existiera entre ambos morenos y aquello dificultara el trato y comunicación, incluso una persona poco comunicativa como él había sostenido ciertas conversaciones con personas como Seijurou Mikoshiba o el chico no tan sobresaliente Nitori, pero con Yamazaki todo era breve, denso, era como si el oxigeno a su alrededor disminuyera, debía ser ese gran ego suyo, pesó, pero no, no podía darle crédito a eso, Sousuke no era del tipo ególatra. De reojo divisó como el menor de los Mikoshiba se trepaba a Yamazaki en un ofuscante abrazo, Yamazaki no lucía incómodo. Pero Haruka si.

La incomodidad como un incendio crecía y se transformaba en algo mas: Celos.

Se sentía agraviado.

"Nanase, te pregunté si necesitabas ayuda" Dijo Yamazaki tomando de forma suave el hombro de Haruka. "Llevas mucho tiempo aquí en la cocina" agregó justificando la intromisión. "Yamazaki" respingó al sentir el tacto ajeno. "Estoy bien pero puedes llevar las bebidas a la mesa" dijo señalando una caja con diferentes botellas de vino, en pocas ocasiones bebían pero la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo pocas veces los Iwatobi y Samezuka compartían momentos juntos y además aquellas botellas de vino habían sido un costoso regalo por parte de los excéntricos Mikoshiba.

"Enseguida, Cheff" dijo Yamazaki obedeciendo y llevando el alcohol a la había sido un logro. Había dicho un par de líneas con Yamazaki, se habíapropuesto una meta ambiciosa esa fría noche, entablar una conversación completa con el otro moreno.

El acomodo de la mesa lo había realizado Nagisa, tras disponer de diez posiciones en la mesa, el lugar de Nanase había sido destinado al medio, entre Rin y Yamazaki, aquello no era casualidad, desde el día del festival Nagisa se había empecinado en aumentar la convivencia entre ambos equipos, no lo culpaba, la relación con Yamazaki no había comenzado del todo bien tras su regreso a Samezuka, pero aquellos habían sido otros tiempos, ahora eran adultos, adultos que habían limado asperezas de sus tiempos de adolescencia, pero aún sabiendo todo aquello era difícil para Haruka dirigirse a Yamazaki sin aquella molesta sensación de ser un peso para él.

"Tu comida es deliciosa" Dijo Yamazaki volviéndose a Haruka, se limpiaba las comisuras con una servilleta de papel y daba un sorbo a la copa de champagne. Haruka quiso articular algo pero Momotaro demandó la atención de Sousuke quedándose así a medias.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, ocasionalmente Makoto sacaba temas a colación buscando incluir a Haruka en la conversación con frases como: "Haru ¿Recuerdas aquel paseo en el acuario? Había peces exóticos de diferentes especies" entonces Haruka asentía o contestaba con algún monosílabo, después alguien más sumaba algún punto más y la conversación se desviaba totalmente. Entonces Rin propuso ir más tarde a ver los fuegos artificiales, todos apoyaron la idea. Yamazaki prefirió quedarse.

"¿Seguro que estás bien quedándote?" cuestionó Makoto mientras miraba de reojo a Rin ponerse la bufanda. Haruka asintió y se dispuso a levantar los platos sucios de la mesa.

"¿Quieres otra copa?" cuestionó Yamazaki mientras servía la propia, en otras circunstancias Haruka hubiera contestado con un "No" frío y tajante, pero aquella copa la consideraba como un pequeño premio por haber tenido dos charlas con Yamazaki en el mismo día.

"Podemos ver los fuegos artificiales desde el balcón"dijo tomando la copa que Yamazaki había servido. La sonrisa de Sousuke se amplió y dejó asomar sus dientes, aquella misma sonrisa despejó la incomodidad.

"Esta frío aquí ¿Seguro que estás bien con eso?" cuestionó mirando a Haruka y el delgado suéter que llevaba en ese momento. "Estoy bien" respondió con la punta de la nariz enrojecida, terminó su trago y poco a poco el oscuro cielo de Tokio se revistió de luces, los vibrantes colores se reflejaban en sus rostros y pupilas, Sousuke rozó con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Nanase y por un momento Haru tuvo la impresión de que Yamazaki quería decirle algo, ladeó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, el sonido de la pirotecnia se escucha algo lejano el labio de Yamazaki tembló ligeramente y exhaló con pesadez para quitarse la bufanda y colocarla en el pálido cuello de Nanase.

"Te resfriarás si no te pones algo." Dijo acercándose a la oreja de Haruka, provocando un suave estremecimiento en Nanase quien se limitó a asentir y a regresar la mirada a la luces que aún permanecían en el cielo.

No había sido un error ni alucinación, los dedos de Yamazaki se pasearon sobre su dorso durante el resto de la noche por debajo de la mesa.

 _TBC_.


	5. Caribbean Blue

**Caribbean Blue**

El teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Haru chan, nos dijo Mako chan que ya estás en Iwatobi espero que podamos vernos pronto" O eso decía el mensaje entre tantos emojis y stickers que solía usar el pequeño rubio.

Haruka contestó con un breve "Ok" metió la cabeza en la bañaera hasta cubrir sus ojos, tenía la sensación de que ésta era más pequeña que en sus tiempos de preparatoria, lo cierto era que Ryu lo estaba sometiendo a un estricto régimen de entrenamiento, naturalmente sus brazos y espalda habían ganado masa muscular.

Vió sus manos arrugadas y decidió salirse del baño a buscar algo para tomar, no había nada en casa por lo que se vió en la fastidiosa necesidad de caminar la tienda de conveniencia. Eligió algo al azar del refigerador, un par de botellas de agua mineral y tomó unas cuantas latas de cabalas de los anaqueles. Regresó bajo el sol calcinante a su hogar con un gesto de evidente molestia en el rostro. Hasta el gato de la vecina sabía de su visita a Iwatobi. ¿Era mucho pedir un mensaje de él? El sentirse expectante a la reaparición de Sousuke en su vida le causaba molestia. ¿No era él quien siempre hacía las cosas a su manera? El pensarse dependiente de Sousuke le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Se tiró a la cama y siguió meditando al respecto.

Desde aquel fortuito encuentro con Yamazaki en la noche de navidad se habían visto un par de veces más, un encuentro casual el cual sucedió un sábado después de sus entrenamientos. Sousuke estaba en la misma sede entrenando como invitado de una universidad rival. Reconoció ese uniforme vistoso de Hidaka y siguió a Nanase hasta tocar su hombro.

"Eres bueno desapareciendo" dijo con su voz profunda mientras veía el ceño fruncido de Haruka .

"No eres la persona adecuada para decirme eso" Haruka pretendía avanzar pero el agarre de Sousuke le impidió hacerl.

"Vamos, estoy hambriento y asumo que tu también" Ambos tenían puesto el uniforme de sus respectivas universidades. Haruka arrugó la nariz, asintió y siguió a Sousuke hasta un comedor familiar. Dejó su maleta con sus pertenencias en el suelo.

"Y bien? Supe que te enfrentaste a Whalander" Haruka subió una ceja.

"Es rápido y libre" dijo críptico, ciertamente había sido cautivado por el nado de aquel rubio y a su vez aquel evento lo había inspirado a tomar ciertas decisiones. Sousuke pidió ramen y Haruka carne con vegetales. La voz de Ryuji diciéndole que su dieta debía ser más balanceada taladró su subconsciente cuando vió la caballa en el menú.

Había cosas que hablar, por supuesto que las había, pero la naturaleza de Haruka le impedía arrojar preguntas casuales, menos aún cuestionar aquel hermetismo que Yamazaki tenía hacia su persona, había escuchado que con resiliencia se logran maravillas, entre más avanzaba el tiempo más se adentraba Haruka en sus pensamientos, quería preguntar ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Yamazaki había partido aquella helada noche? Yamazaki había sido el culpable, él era quien había comenzado el jugueteo y a meterse en sus pensamientos con aquellas insinuaciones. Lo había sentido, la tensión entre ambos distaba de ser la de un par de rivales.

La mirada de Haruka descansó en el cuello de Yamazaki. El blanco le sentaba maravilloso.

Sousuke tomó los palillos con suavidad y tomó una porción de fideos que parecía ser infinita, tras terminar de succionar aquel manjar descansó ambas manos en la mesa.

Haruka admiró con recelo aquella desfatachez con la que comía Yamazaki sin darse pauta siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Haruka era el único afectado con todo aquello. Entrelazar sus manos con las de Sousuke había sido la firma de su condena. Aclaró su garganta y picó un poco su plato, no tenía hambre, apretaba con fuerza los palillos. Era su momento de hablar, indagar y quitarse esa espina que se clavaba con insistencia en su ser desde aquella noche.

"Tienes el sueño pesado, sabes…" Haruka arqueó una ceja y agachó el rostro, no entendía de que iba aquel comentario. Su mirada pulcra y fría no cedió ante aquella aseveración. Yamazaki tenía el control de la conversación y Haruka parecía no saber ni siquiera donde estaba sentado.

"Aquel día te quedaste dormido en el balcón, cuando los demás regresaron intenté despertarte pero estabas completamente dormido"

Sin darse cuenta Haruka quebró un palillo. Sousuke rió por aquello e hizo un comentario acerca de los frutos de su entrenamientos.

"Hubieras insistido." Dijo Nanase tomando un par de palillos nuevos. ¿De donde habia salido tanto valor de repente? Aquel comentario le había tranquilizado en demasía, sin embargo un deje de culpa le había invadido por haber mal pensando de Yamazaki durante los últimos dos meses. Asunto cerrado. No había más que pensar. Yamazaki intentó despedirse y él cayó en coma.

"Pensé que estabas molesto, ya sabes…" Los dedos de Haruka temblaron. _¿Ya sabía qué?_ Dios que le prohibiría a su superior Mikoshiba que no llevara alcohol a la siguiente reunión.

"No lo estaba." Haruka dio un bocado grande para mantenerse ocupado ante la mirada teal de Yamazaki.

"No me escribiste en todo este tiempo" Reprochó Yamazaki al cabo de unos segundos.

"No tengo tu número." Dijo con obviedad. Sousuke resopló y sacó su móvil.

"Lo había dejado en una nota junto a tu cama"

Bingo.

Haruka apretó con fuerza los palillos y por una fracción de segundo arrugó el ceño. No dudaba de Yamazaki pero si lamentaba el no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso al revisar la basura al día siguiente de la cena de año nuevo. La comida de Haruka se enfriaba y una nata espesa se formó en el ramen de Yamazaki mientras esperaba que Haruka dijera algo.

"Lo siento" replicó Haruka bajando los palillos y sacando el móvil para consultar su propio numero dentro de sus contactos y dárselo a Yamazaki Sousuke. El gesto de Yamazaki se relajó al escuchar como timbraba el móvil de Haruka.

"No tienes que disculparte, también es mi culpa, tienes razón, debí haber consultado tu número con Tachibana"

La comida de ambos se había enfriado, después de aquella breve conversación Haruka había propuesto tomar algo caliente en otro lugar. El más alto había insistido en pagar la cuenta, caminaron algunas cuadras hasta una cafetería más cómoda y pequeña. Sousuke pidió matcha y Haruka te negro. La conversación aquella tarde había sido fluida. Compararon sus rutinas, horarios, materias, Haruka apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras escuchaba al más alto, asentía y daba su opinión. No se limitó esta vez en preguntar acerca de su universidad, a pesar de la obviedad de su uniforme quería confirmarlo por parte de Sousuke.

"Es tarde y debes descansar" dijo al ver la hora en su reloj, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente. Haruka parpadeó y asintió.

"Esta vez pago yo." Dijo Haruka sacando su billetera. Pagó lo consumido y salió con Yamazaki del sitio.

El paso de ambos era lento, queriendo alargar el trayecto a la estación del tren se detuvieron en un parque cercano.

"Nanase, quiero preguntarte algo" dijo Sousuke tomando asiento en una banca, Haruka le acompañó y se ladeó para verlo a los ojos, la mano del mas alto acunó su mejilla derecha y acarició la zona. Las pestañas de Haruka bajaron y se permitió disfrutar del mimo, abrió los ojos y contempló las espesas pestañas de Sou, sus ojos cristalinos le observaban brillantes "¿Estás comiendo y descansando bien?" la leve sonrisa que Haruka sostenía en ese momento se aplanó y retiró la mano de Yamazaki.

"Sí" se incorporó y le hizo un gesto a Sousuke para que retomara el camino. Sus mejillas ardían, meció la cabeza y le ladeó para ver por última vez a Sousuke antes de ingresar a la estación. "Gracias por la cena Yamazaki"

"La próxima vez te cocinaré algo, cheff" dijo Sou haciendo un gesto con la mano, Haru hizo el ademán de voltearse y Sousuke permanecía mirándolo con aquellos ojos color azul caribe, haciéndole sentir que era lo único que era capaz de ver. Apretó su puñu y regresó donde Yamazaki.

"Caballa" dijo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del más alto.

TBC


	6. Say my name

Iwatobi SC no me pertenece.

"Say my name."

Su enfermedad de nombre Yamazaki Sousuke se manifestaba en una melancólica sensación que recorría su cuerpo completamente, como un ligero sopor a la par que el ensimismamiento provocaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran dirigidos a él.

De esa forma concluyó su primer dia en Iwatobi, gran parte con su anatomía remojada en la tina de la residencia donee buscó sin éxito poner orden a esas sensaciones y pensamientos encontrándose cada vez más nostálgico por aquel ser de ojos color caribe.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio al escuchar ruidos en su casa vacía se hubiese alertado, Nanase por el contrario hundió su rostro en la almohada evadiendo de esa forma al intruso de nombre Makoto.

"Haru mi mamá te mandó comida" dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, no era un secreto que Nanase había estado actuando raro últimamente y aquel sospechoso comportamiento preocupaba en demasía a su mejor amigo, ahora que estaban en universidades diferentes era menos el tiempo que compartían juntos y considerándose lo críptico se su amigo era poco probable que se abriera hacia el, Solo era necesario hacer las preguntas adecuadas Pensó Makoto mientras veia a Haruka incorporarse un poco de la cama, le vio bostezar y ladeó su rostro esperando que Haruka rompiera aquel largo silencio.

"Déjalo, no me mires así." Dijo al cabo de unos segundos el azabache, se frotó los ojos y bostezó de nueva cuenta, el contacto visual con Tachibana implicaría que terminaría hablando de aquello, de lo atraído que se sentía por Sousuke y lo agraviado que se encontraba por que no lo había contactado en esas semanas.

"Yamazaki Kun regresa a Japón en estos días." Dijo Makoto buscando aligerar el ambiente ignorado por completo que aquel nombre era un tema delicado para su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con sorpresa como cuestionando ¿De donde? "Escuché que Kasumi san lo llevó consigo a un viaje, me parece que a Tailandia o algo así" dijo tratando de explicarle a Haruka.

Los dedos de Haruka se hundieron en la sábana. Estaba cansado de esperar que Yamazaki lo considerara algo más pero más cansado estaba de crearse expectativas en torno a él. Sousuke era una batalla que había perdido desde el inicio y le sabia mal saberse derrotado.

"Ya veo."

"Espero que Rin regrese a tiempo para que podamos salir juntos" El tono de Makoto era incluso más gentil y dulce cuando se expresaba de él, incluso su mirada parecía sonreír al pronunciar aquel breve nombre.

"¿Te quedarás a comer?" Preguntó Haruka incorporándose totalmente de la cama, se lavó el rostro y se puso algo de ropa.

La plática parecía ir por buen camino, Haruka no hizo el esfuerzo por disimular su ensoñación, cuando Makoto cuestionó acerca de por qué había regresado con anticipación cuando los viajes a Iwatobi solían hacerlos juntos exhaló profundamente.

"Tenia cosas que pensar."

"Con que así es" contestó Makoto con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Haruka. "Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, siempre estaré para escucharte" añadió dándole el golpe de gracia a Haruka aquella frase llevaba oculta el reproche de no haber sido partícipe de las preocupaciones de su mejor amigo.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos y la puerta siendo tocada interrumpió la conversación del par. "Yo voy, tú termina de comer." Fue Makoto el que se puso de pie. Al abrir la puerta sonrió de medio lado y giró el rostro hacia la cocina como indicando al visitante donde estaba el dueño de la casa.

"Vendré por la tarde Haru" dijo sin más y se despidió haciendo un gesto de Yamazaki Sousuke.


	7. Love will tear us apart

**"Love will tear us apart"**

No había un sitio al cual dirigir su mirada después de todo la figura imponente de Yamazaki estaba frente a él haciéndole pesado incluso organizar sus palabras apropiadamente, ¿Debería saludarlo familiarmente? O Sería mejor reprochar la forma en la que le hacía sentir, si bien el apego y esas nuevas emociones que despertaban como un gigante dormido en su interior abrumaba a Haruka el que Sousuke estuviera después de un par de meses frente a él lo tomaba por sorpresa, bajaba su defensa y hacia sentir aquel cariño más intenso que nunca. Una pequeña parte de él se arrepentía de haberlo besado, de haber salido en algunas ocasiones con él, su pecho se oprimía con una angustiante sensación.

La reja exterior se cerró y con aquello escuchó como Yamazaki arrastraba una silla y se sentaba frente a él.

"¿Ya desayunaste?" Le preguntó Haruka incorporándose para ir a la cocina con la intención de cocinar algo, escuchó los pesado paso de Sousuke detrás de sí y sintió sus dedos hundirse en su hombro. Los párpados de Haruka bajaron y contuvo su respiración un par de segundo antes de girarse a verlo a los ojos.

"Vamos a fuera" Los brazos de Sousuke estaban a los costados de Haruka, arrinconándolo contra la barra de la cocina. Su voz llegaba grave como una ola chocando contra una pared rocosa. Haruka asintió dejándose arrastrar por esa ola, colocó una mano en el pecho de Sousuke, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, aquello le confortó considerablemente y menguó la ansiedad que comenzaba a aparecer.

"Vamos a nadar" Dijo Haruka empujándolo con la misma mano para subir a su habitación. Bajó un par de segundos después con una mochila deportiva que Sousuke había visto unas cuantas veces antes, le siguió con la mirada y después caminó a su lado en dirección a la playa, aún estaban en silencio ambos, la escalinata que bajaba a la avenida parecía ser infinita. "¿Cómo es Tailandia?"

"Es interesante" Dijo. Se rascó la cabellera con la diestra. Comenzaron adentrarse a la playa, Sousuke se quitó sus Nikes y comenzó a caminar descalzo sobre la arena, aún no era medio día pero podía sentirse la humedad en el ambiente y ese aroma característico que tenía el mar de Iwatobi. Miró a Haruka desprenderse de sus prenda y el hizo lo mismo.

Eran él Sousuke y el mar.

Haruka nadó lo suficiente hacia el interior del mar, se mantuvo a flote mientras Sousuke llegaba a su lado, se acercó a él y le quitó los googles. La mirada azul de Yamazaki le quitaban el aliento, acarició su húmeda mejilla y pasó la zurda por la espalda bajando a pausas sobre ella, trazó círculos sobre la cicatriz que había dejado la cirugía de Yamazaki, la calidez ajena podía sentirse a pesar de la frialdad del mar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" Preguntó Haruka desviando la mirada al azul del océano.

"Yo lo siento… lamento no haberme contactado contigo antes ni regresar a Iwatobi juntos como habíamos dicho." Acarició la mejilla de Haruka y despejó su cabello húmedo de su frente.

"Realmente no sé qué esperar esta vez" murmuró subiendo la mirada a los ojos de Sou. "Lo he estado pensando estos días me siento atraído a ti es algo que no puedo explicar, me gustas y me gusta tu presencia" Haruka sentía que sus propias palabras laceraban su garganta se hundió en el agua por varios segundos y salió a flote nuevamente.

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Sousuke acercándose a él para sujetarlo por la cintura.

"Pero no me gusta no saber nada de ti… y enterarme por alguien más que es lo que está sucediendo"

"Nanase, realmente lo siento… no volverá suceder" Dijo, decirle que había perdido el celular una semana antes de su viaje resultaba poco creíble a esas alturas. Haruka nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó en la arena lo suficientemente cerca del mar para que las olas rompieran en sus plantas.

"Siempre huyes de mí" colocó su diestra sobre la zurda de Haruka y la apretó con fuerzas.

"El que huye es otro" dijo sacudiéndose el cabello con la diestra. "Aún no decido si aceptarte o no" retiró su mano de la de Yamazaki pero una sonrisa tenue se dejaba ver en su rostro.

"Entonces te cortejaré todo el verano" Agregó Sousuke dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

TBC.


End file.
